MUTO Love
by Echo1172
Summary: It's a smut about M.U.T.O's, waddya want?
1. Waking Up, and the Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of its contents.

 **Hey guys, I've noticed a distinct lack of M.U.T.O smut stories, and I thought "Hey, why not make one." I mean, there's one on fucking youtube for fucks sake! Well, it's not smut, but I'm sure if Alteori could make it smut, she would have. Oh, also, go check out Alteori, she's a really neat channel, even if she is a little cringey at times, go check her out. Also, this is smut and also from the female M.U.T.O's perspective.** _Italics means thinking._ _ **Bold italics means talking.**_ **Bold means actions. Also,**

 _Where... Where am I..?_ **Struggling, I stretch my limbs as far as I can, until I break out of my nesting site.** _I... I need to get as far away from here as possible. Why do I need to do this?_ **I start moving, and then I realize why I need to get far away. I'm starving! After a while of walking, which wasn't really walking, as my legs are so short I'm more of dragging myself along the floor, I reach the ocean. As I enter the ocean, I feel some energy, and I immediately start heading towards it. After a while, I finally reach it. But then, I froze in place. I see something... Massive. I see its back start to glow, and I'm entranced by it. But I'm terrified, and I close my eyes before I start moving towards it. I wait and wait for what seems like hours. I don't feel it's presence anymore, so I open my eyes. Nothing. I see something, and it's emanating the same energy I felt. I grab one, and it's hard, but I know there's something inside, so I keep chewing at it, and then I get through, and it tastes delicious. But suddenly, I feel something large crash into me. And then I see it, the monster. I instinctively smack my tail into the ground, and a dust cloud forms, allowing me to escape.**

Hey, sorry that this is a short chapter, but I really don't have much time for this.


	2. Waking Up, and the Empty Feeling

Hey guys, this is my SIXTH TIME WRITING THIS, so I'm getting PRETTY FUCKING PISSED.

 **Bold is action.** ** _Bold italic is talking._** _Italic is thinking._

 **After I escape the monster, I find a place to hide, and I fall asleep...**

 **After a while, I wake up, and I stretch my legs. Only somethings not right, my legs hits the sides of the walls! I look around, and I'm MASSIVE! I stand up, breaking out of the cave, and I finally get real sense for how massive I really am. I'm not scared of the monster anymore, because I AM the monster. But then... I feel... Empty. Like there's some part of me that's missing. I let out a call, a call I am certain only something like me can hear. Nothing. No response. So I let out another call, and nothing. I keep calling out** ** _. Hello? Is that you? Are you out there_** **?** ** _Can you hear me?_** **I keep calling out, but no response. Eventually, I realize I'm not going to get a response if I don't move, so I start moving.**

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short _,_ but I don't really have much time left for it, and if I make it long, it'll get really dry and boring, more so than usual. Give me your thoughts on the story, and anything I can try and work on to make it better.


	3. Finally Finding Hansan

Hey guys! I'm actually really happy about this, my story has thirty reads! This is truly beyond science, for such a shit story to get that amount of reads, and because of this, I'm gonna try and make this chapter a little longer, and please, give me your thoughts and comments, so I know what I can do to make this just that much less shit.

 **Bold is action.** ** _Bold italic is talking._** ** _Underlined bold italic is the male MUTO talking._** _Italic is thinking._

 **After a long time of walking, I heard a faint call. One so faint that if I had not been listening for it, I would not have heard it. Finally! So long have I felt lonely, like there was nothing that could fill the void. And now, I found them. The one missing from my life, filling the void that I have been trying to for so long.** ** _Hello? Is that you?_** **I call out.** ** _Yes! Is that you?_** ** _Yes!_** **I call out. I'm so happy to have finally found them! I found the one to stop the crippling loneliness!** ** _Oh! I'm so happy to finally meet you! I've been walking for so long trying to find you! You have no idea how happy I am!_** ** _Me too! Oh I'm so glad! Oh, I just can't wait to meet you!_** ** _Me too! I'm coming to you right now!_** ** _Me too! Oh, I'm so exited! Oh, please, tell me all about yourself, and what you look like!_** ** _Well, I'm not very large, but I have these massive wings, they're so strong they can lift me up with just one beat! Now you tell me what you look like._** ** _Well, I don't have any wings, but I do have very long legs, and beautiful eyes._** ** _You sound beautiful. I'm gonna call you Kireina, for beautiful._** ** _I think I'll call you Hansan, for handsome. Oh I just can't wait to meet you!_**

Hey guys, thank's for reading this chapter, tried to make it a little longer than usual. Hope you enjoyed, it. Thanks for all the reads. Have a good day/night.


End file.
